


in a dress, in a shirt, in pants, in a skirt

by talkingbodhi



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Carlos is quite fashion forward, possibly one of the few traits he gets from his mother, and though he's a bit self conscious about it, he also likes to wear skirts/dresses. Jay doesn't mind though, in fact he quite enthusiastically encourages him to do it more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a dress, in a shirt, in pants, in a skirt

"Are you sure about this, Jay?"

Carlos fidgeted, every second attempting to fix and adjust the black and white a-line skirt he wore as he stared at his reflection. He debated pulling it a lower so it rested on his hips instead of his waist. He tested it, decided against it, pulled it back up and rested his hands on his waist.

He had made it himself, definitely not the first skirt he'd ever done, not the only one he'd ever worn either. He wore them on the island maybe once or twice but only around Jay and around Mal and Evie but always in private. So, no, not his first time wearing one. Except it  _would_  be the first one he wore at Auradon Prep. In front of all those popular princes and princesses, who also wore skirts and dresses.

In all honesty, he loved making clothes. Any clothes, including skirts and dresses, all of which he definitely wears. He loved the skirts and he really wanted to show off this one. It was such a cool fabric and the he was obsessed with the black and white pattern with little alternating shapes and sizes of triangles. Occasionally a red triangle was thrown into the mix so he could stick with his signature color scheme.

He turned to Jay, who stood behind him and just couldn't find a way to keep his eyes off Carlos. He only realized the younger had asked him something when he looked up at his expecting eyes, "Oh, I'm sure, I'm positive," Jay breathed out, admiring the mid thigh length skirt flutter around Carlos's legs as the boy nervously fidgeted.

Carlos blushed a shade of red identical to the cropped leather jacket he wore. He smiled at Jay, feeling lighter all of the sudden, and twirled a little.

The white haired boy turned back around to look in the mirror, once again adjusting and re-adjusting the jacket and skirt. "Should I change the jacket?"

Jay rolled his eyes, not that Carlos noticed, and looked at him in the reflection, "You look amazing."

"I'm not gonna upstage too many princesses though, am I?" Carlos asked, throwing him a teasing smirk.

"Come on, C," Jay smirked, moving closer to the boy, settling his hands on Carlos's hips, "It wasn't even a competition."

Carlos sighed and leaned back into Jay's arms for a moment, savouring it, before turning and smiling at him.

"You look amazing," Jay repeated.

Just before Jay could lean in to kiss him, Carlos had a sudden thought, pulling back and out of Jay's grasp, "Oh! Evie has these high tops that would go perfect with this, they're like the exact same color red, we have to stop by their dorm before class."

Jay pulled a face, confused, "Won't they be too small?" He asked but Carlos's excited smile couldn't be faltered as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. His mood had changed drastically, now feeling confident as ever with his outfit - thanks to Jay, Carlos couldn't help but remember.

"Nothing Mal's spell book won't fix!" He threw over his shoulder, though Jay wasn't listening, only focused on the way Carlos swung his hips a fraction more than usually as he bounced through the door.

"Jay!"

The older was snapped out of his daydreams of Carlos's freckled face, and grabbed his bag and ran out the door, closing it behind to follow his boyfriend.

"How is it possible that you're faster in a skirt?!"


End file.
